tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TheEpicDestroyer as "Anne Maria" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
19:06 Epic_ 6d4ccd4e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.109.76.205.78 has joined #campaigning 19:06 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TheEpicDestroyer. Thanks for trying out again. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 19:06 Hi. I'm trying out for Anne Maria :) 19:06 <@TDIFan13> Great! 19:06 <@TDIFan13> I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 19:06 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 19:07 Well I want to act similar to Anne Maria in the sense that she's feisty and a comic relief but I think I'll flesh that out more 19:07 I'll make her friendlier 19:07 But if someone crosses her or a friend she'll finish them 19:07 She also has a provocative flirty side to her 19:07 She cares a lot about looks with herself so looks at the beauty of people too 19:07 She's a little ditzy but means well but has a tough backbone 19:08 <@TDIFan13> Awesome! 19:08 So sort of like my original character, but more fleshed out 19:08 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, I like that idea. 19:08 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 19:08 I'd either want her to be an overly flirty girl with a bunch of guys, OR put her and Lightning in a relationship. That is if his roleplayer was up for it. 19:09 I have always thought him and Anne Maria would be a fitting couple 19:09 <@TDIFan13> Those are both great ideas. 19:09 <@TDIFan13> Okay! 19:09 <@TDIFan13> So we'll start the scene now. 19:09 <@TDIFan13> You'll be playing Anne Maria. Your partner for this scene is Lightning. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 19:09 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Lightning13 19:09 Epic_ has changed nick to AnneMaria2 19:09 * Lightning13 does push-ups by the outdoor ampitheater. 19:10 <+Lightning13> Sixty-eight... 19:10 <+Lightning13> Sixty-nine... 19:10 <+Lightning13> Uhhh... 19:10 * Anne Maria blushes * That man is some hot spice *under breath* 19:10 *walks over* 19:10 <+Lightning13> What comes after that? 19:10 <+Lightning13> Aw, man! 19:10 * Lightning13 loses count and gets up. 19:10 Yo, what's happenin', Lightnin'? 19:10 <+Lightning13> Yo, girl! 19:10 Aw oops. Did ai make ya loose count? 19:11 That math stuff is annoy...ing! 19:11 <+Lightning13> You didn't make me lose count! It's Cameron's fault. 19:11 <+Lightning13> He's been messin' with my mojo all week, ever since he made me lose that challenge. 19:11 Aw cam'aan. Don't be so hawd on ya'self, Lightnin'. *laughs* Who could ever mess with ya' mojo? 19:12 *looks at muscles* And I mean maaaan mojo 19:12 * Lightning13 starts flexing. 19:12 <+Lightning13> Like what you see?! :D 19:12 Uh-huh. Ya sure do love what a woman wants *smirks* 19:12 <+Lightning13> You like that? Check this out! 19:13 * Lightning13 pulls a basketball from out of nowhere. 19:13 * Lightning13 runs towards a basketball hoop and jumps. 19:13 <+Lightning13> SHA-BAM! 19:13 *fans herself* Ohhhhh myyyyyy 19:13 * Lightning13 gets stuck in the hoop. 19:13 <+Lightning13> O_O 19:13 Oh nevamind! 19:13 <+Lightning13> Aw, man! 19:13 *runs towards Lightning* Don't worry, Lightnin'! I'll save ya! 19:13 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions